Do I really belong?
by Evil poptarts will take over
Summary: Chloe wilson is a budding sorceress with trust issues and an somber attitude(normally)about life. Will that all change at the castle? There will be no Oc/anyone. Promise. Please R&R. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Do I belong? Ch.1**

**Chloe is the new servant at the castle and has been through a lot. Being teased and degraded by her family for not being like them made her distrust everyone and as a result,locked up her smile. But will that change once she adjusts to the castle life? Sophia©Disney. All I own is OC and plot.**

**Chapter 1:The Relevation**

**"Hey freak! Mom said you need to come home."a boy called to a raven haired girl kneeling by the pond. The girl stood up and turned around. Chloe Wilson was 13 years old with cropped raven black hair with purple tints and forest green eyes. She dresses like a boy,much to her mother's dismay,and is always wearing her midnight blue robe with purple on the sleeves and hood she sewed herself,signaling her status as a sorceress. She pulled her hood over her head and walked slowly back to their small cottage.**

**She opened the door and was onstantly bombarded with the stench of heavy perfume. "Hello mother." She called. "In the kitchen!~"a cheery voice replied,making Chloe shudder. She walks into the kitchen and her eyes fall on her stuff in a neat pile. "What the hell is this?"she deadpanned. Her mom turned around,blonde curls bouncing and her blue eyes peeking from under a peaked silvery hat. "That's the news! You are moving to the castle to work! You will get your own room..."**

**"No."**

**Her mom stopped,all cheeryness gone. "Excuse me?" she said stiffly. "I don't want to go anywhere." Chloe repeated slowly,like her mom was dim-witted. "Now you listen here Chloe Jillian Wilson. You should be blessed to have been chosen at all. It is a great honor to work for King Roland and I heard there was a sorcerer that could help you clean up your second rate act. Now say goodbye to everything because you are never coming back here. Now scoot." and turned back around. Chloe stood still then turned and walked out,heading to her once cozy room.**

**Her walls were stripped bare and it seemed so empty. She goes to a crooked panel in the wall and removes it,revealing an obsidian amulet given to her by her father,who constantly doted on her then mysteriously died. She slips it on a a giant crow flies from the rafters and lands on her head. "Time to go Mortimer."she said,standing up and walking out.**

**She heads outside to see her stuff on the carriage and sees her brother's smirk as she climbs in and the carriage drives away. She clenches onto her wand she crafted with her father and cried.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I belong? Ch.2**

**The carriage stopped and Chloe stared out mildly impressed. The castle was really big,but too white in her opinion. She stepped out and breathed deeply. 3 fairies appeared,who she recognized as Flora,Fauna and Merryweather and approached her. "Welcome to the castle. We will have your things moved immediately to your room an if you'll follow Flora,she will show you around." Merryweather said,making her things vanish with a wave of her wand and she and Fauna vanished as well.**

**"Come with me dearie." Flora said kindly. Chloe followed and sighed softly. The castle was truly bigger on the inside as she walked through the gilded archway." Starting off we have the entrance hall with the main stair case,then we have the throne room,the kitchen..." Flora prattled on as Chloe tuned her out until they reached a room in the servants quarters." This is your room." Flora said,opening the door. To Chloe's horror,the walls were a dull beige,looking almost white. "Thank you."she mumbled. If Flora heard the disgust,she paid to it no mind. "I will let you get settled and wander the castle for a bit then you must come back to help with the feast." After that, Flora left.**

**Chloe pulled out her wand,a barely there smile gracing her face. "Time to decorate." She waved her wand atthe wall,painting it a dull grey with ivy draped across it. She created a small twister that neatly put her potion bottles and spellbooks on the shelf, her cauldron and supplies in a cornerand her clothes in the small closet. She put her wand away and whistled for Mortimer."Time to explore." she said,walking out and closing the door,amulet glittering.**

**-Up in Cedric's tower-**

**Cedric was grumbling to himself as he paced his room." Wormwood. Why must I be the one to put on a magic show? It's humiliating!" his pet raven only cawed in response. Cedric sighed and flopped in his chair,pinching the bridge of his nose. "At least I have…" he is interupted by a knock that he knew too well."Come in."**

**The door creaked opened and little Sophia peeked her head in. "Hi Mr. Ceedric."she said quietly,noticing his posture. The sorcerer sighed and glanced over." Can I help you princess?"he asked. Sophia jolted and stepped in a bit more. "Y-yes. Um...Amber wants you to wear a costume while doing your magic show." The look on Cedric's face was a mix between horror and disgust but he sighed. "Tell her I shall do as she wishes." Sophia smiled and hugged his waist. "Thanks Mr. Ceedric."and ran out. After she left,he turned to Wormwood again."Why me?!"he wailed. Just as he was sitting down an unfamiliar knock was heard. "Come in."**

**-Chloe-**

**Chloe was walking when somebody bumped into her and she fell,hood falling off. "Oh I'm so sorry."the voice said helping her up. Chloe took agood look at the person. She had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a peculiar purple amulet. "You must be Princess Sophia." she said,unimpressed. "And you must be the new girl Chloe. Nice to meet you!" Sophia said happily. Chloe inwardly cringed at her happy behavior. "Where did you come from?" she asked bluntly. "Oh from Mr. Ceedric's room asking him a favour. I have to go now. See you at the feast!" and she ran off. Chloe massaged her head and continued walking,pulling her hood on in the process. She comes to a spiral staircase and she starts climbing.**

**She marvels at how dark and simple everything was and comes to a wooden door a knocks, hearing a "Come in." and she walks in,eyes opening in awe. Why it was just like her room,but larger. She spots a tall thin man stand and walk to her. "And you are...?"he questioned. Chloe's eye twitched and threw her hood back,green eyes glittering in anger. "Chloe Wilson's the name. For starters, I don't like your damn attitude. Secondly, who are you to talk to me like that? I may be 13,but I can kick anybody's ass if I need too. And you are...?" she growled,getting into a fighting stance. Cedric was taken aback. He asked a question and this girl blew up on him. "I am the castle's resident sorcerer, Cedric."**

**Chloe's stance relaxed and held out a hand. "Sorry about that mate. I tend to get a wee temper when questioned."she said. Cedric's eyes narrowed. "Hmmph." Chloe saw she seriously offended him and felt guilty. "Hey! I hardly apologize for shit so the fact that I'm doing this means something bub."she retorted. Cedric stared into the girl's eyes. She was obviously having a hard time apologizing and noticed she hasn't smiled once. "I suppose I could forgive you,but you must do 1 thing for me." That peeked the yound sorceress's attention. "I want you to steal the Amulet of Avalon."**

**Din dun dun! What happens next? Stay tuned in!**


End file.
